vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro Hiragi
|-|Ichiro Hiragi= |-|With his plant armor= Summary Ichiro Hiragi is a player of Darwin's Game, and the father of Suzune Hiragi. Both he and his daughter are affected by heart problems, and Ichiro doesn't have much to live. After entering Darwin's Game, he sees an opportunity to collect money so he can save his daughter, and so becomes ready to kill. During the Treasure Hunt event, after being defeated by Kaname Sudo and Rein Kashiwagi, he allies with them and Ryuji Maesaka, in order to defeat One and his "Eighth" clan. He later dies by sacrificing himself, killing several "Eighth" members along with him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A by himself, up to 9-B with Phytokinesis. 9-A with preparation Name: Ichiro Hiragi, The Florist Origin: Darwin's Game Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Human, Florist, Player of the Darwin’s Game Powers and Abilities: Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Preparation, Solid CQC Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level by himself, up to Wall level with Phytokinesis (Can smash through walls, crush a large section of the floor by punching it). Small Building level with preparation (Made an entire 20+ story building fall on itself) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human by himself. Possibly Class 100 with prep (His plants can support a 20+ story building) Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class by himself, up to Wall Class with Phytokinesis Durability: Likely Athlete level by himself, up to Wall level with Phytokinesis (Comparable to his physical strength, tanked a M67 grenade to the face, and is completely unfazed from bullets of a Type 81 MGS Rifle). Small Building level with preparation Stamina: Above average by himself, as he's an athletic and muscular adult. His plant armor allows him to significantly reduce his waste of stamina. Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with his plant armor, Tens of meters with plants Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. He devised a plan to take control of the building he was in and all of the people inside, and succeeded. Analytical, logical, and has calm thinking. He's also skilled in combat, further improved with his plant armor. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses by himself, but becomes bulletproof and grenadeproof with his plant armor. His heart problem means he won't live for much longer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phytokinesis: Ichiro's Sigil allows him to create, grow, and manipulate a wide variety of trees and plants, that he can use in many ways: *'Body Puppetry/Mind Manipulation:' By having his plants surround and enter the bodies of others, he can control them like mindless puppets. He can also grow plants inside others, effectively killing them in a few seconds. *'Plant Armor:' By surrounding his whole body with large plants, branches and trunks, he becomes akin to an armored vehicle, blocking bullets, grenades, and strikes with no trouble. He can also extend "branches" from his armor, to entangle others, or crush objects (like guns), and create a thick shield, increasing his durability. *'Barricades:' By stacking large and resilient plants on top of one another, he can create near-impassable barricades against which grenades have no effect, and that can even resist fire. *'Traps:' Any plants he creates and leaves behind can be used as a trap, likes lianas that attack anyone passing by, or ammassed plants hiding grenades inside a hidden pocket. *'Extended Survival:' When his heart was failing him, he used plants to support it, gaining a few extra minutes before dying. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darwin's Game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9